Confession
by PottsXStark
Summary: Sora and Kairi have a very interesting day together


(My first story that is not about Pepperony XD ok so think of the gang in the kingdomhearts 2 version)

After a long journey the worlds were safe and everyone was able to go back to their worlds. Kairi was sitting on the paopu tree while Riku and Sora were sparring on the sand. Kairi was looking at her lucky charm and thinking about the old days when they were fourteen and wanted to see other worlds. She looked into the sparkly ocean as the smell of sea salt blew against her face. "Take that!" Sora yelled. "Oh yeah how bout this!" Riku said. Kairi heard them and she giggled. "I guess they haven't changed much" she said. Tidus and Wakka were on the other side of the island racing each other.

Selphie was on the sand, she came up to the two boys sparring and wacked them with her old jump rope. "Hey no more rough housing!" she said firmly. "We're just having fun Selphie" Sora said. "You're going to hurt each other besides Riku I need you for a job and Sora why don't you go talk to Kairi she's been up there for two hours she must be so bored!" she said. Sora looked over to Kairi as she was just staring at the ocean.

"Come on!" Selphie said grabbing Riku's wrist. "Whoa!" He said. Sora walked over to Kairi, he jumped over the tree and leaned his arm on it facing Kairi. "Hey you seem lost in thought over here what's up?" he asked. She shook her head to signal its nothing. "Oh come on you can tell me" he said smiling and elbowing her leg. Kairi giggled. "I was thinking of the old days" she said. "What about it?" Sora asked. "We used to dream about seeing other worlds and play" she said. "Yeah….and we did see other worlds just like we wanted" he said.

"Yeah but…."Kairi said. "Hm?" Sora said. "I kinda wish it didn't have to happen that way I mean we got into all sorts of trouble and it wasn't fun getting kidnapped all the time it was scary" she said. "I know but we made it" Sora said positively. "Yeah and I mean we met a lot of people which was nice I hope we see them again" she said. "I know we will someday" he said. Sora got on the paopu tree and sat there next to Kairi. "Hey kairi…." He said. "Yeah?" she said. "Remember I used to ask you about your past?" he said. "Yup" she said.

"You still don't remember anything of it?" he asked. "I told you before I don't remember but now that I think about it while I was held captive by Ansem fragments came back" she said. "Can you tell me?" he asked. Sora was very curious he straddled on the tree and got closer to Kairi with a curious look. "Well, I remember an old lady…..she was always with me but I don't remember who she was and then there was a woman with blue hair she was really nice I remembered I gave her flowers but I don't know why" she said.

"Woooow" Sora said. "Oh that's not so interesting" she said. "Yeah it is I just learned something about your past" he said. "How come your so interested in that topic?" she asked. "Cause Kairi you showed up on the shore of our island it got Riku and I thinking" he said. Sunset came around and everyone went home except for Sora and Kairi. Sora was fixing the little bridge on the other side of the island and Kairi was helping him. Kairi was on top of the stable part of the bridge while Sora was on the bottom hammering the broken chunks of wood together.

"Here it comes" he said. Sora handed her a piece of the fixed wood, she was trying to reach it but it was hard to. "Almost…got….it" she said fully extended. She put her knees closer to the edge but she lost her balance and fell off. "Whoa!" she said landing on Sora. They both got all wet. "Owww" she said looking up to find that she was on top of him. "Ah I'm so sorry!" she said sitting up. Sora groaned. "It's alright I'm fine" he said. "oh I hurt you" she said rubbing his head. Sora realized that Kairi was on top of him and he blushed.

"Is something wrong? Does something hurt?" she asked with her face closer to his but she didn't seem to notice. Sora blushed more and Kairi looked more confused then she realized it. "I'm still on top of you….." she said blushing. Sora nodded, she quickly got off him and helped him up. "Sorry I was probably heavy" she said clutching her arm and turning away. "Not at all" Sora said. Kairi smiled at him. "How about you go on top and I'll try giving it to you from down here" she suggested. "Good idea" he said.

They did what she said and it worked, Sora hammered the boards together. "all done" he said. " don't we have to test it?" she asked. "Oh right" Sora said. "Here I'll try it" she said. "Wait if it's not stable you'll get hurt" he said. "Better than you getting hurt since I fell on you" she said. "It was nothing don't sweat it" he said. "I'll be careful" she said. Kairi slowly walked on the bridge with her arms spread out for balance as she looked down. The wood creaked at each step put one piece had a long creak then it started to crackle as if it was going to break. "Hm?" Kairi said. Then the piece of wood collapsed and Kairi fell.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He ran, crouched and caught her right before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine thanks for catching me" she said a little embarrassed. He put her down and she stood with one of her feet not touching the ground. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I think I hurt my leg" she said. "I told you, you were gonna get hurt let me see" he said. She pointed to the location and it was on her thigh. Sora blushed a bit and squatted down to see. "It doesn't look bad it's just got a cut" he said. "It hurts for me to put pressure on it" she said.

"There's some first Aid on the other side" he said. Kairi limped a few steps. "I'll carry you if it hurts too much" he said. "Oh thank you but really it's alright ill manage" she said. "No no its not a problem with me I could do it" he said. "Are you sure?" she asked. Sora picked her up. "Yup" he said. He walked over to the other side, got to the paopu tree and set her on the tree. He grabbed a wet rag and cleaned her wound. "Thanks it means a lot" she said. "No problem hehe" he said.

He put a band aid over it. "All done" he said. "Thanks" she said. He sat on the tree next to her, she started to get sleepy. "Tired?" he asked. "A little" she said covering her mouth as she yawned. "Come on I'll take you home" he said. She followed him to the boats and he rowed all the way to the dock. He helped her out of the boat and walked to her house, they got to the front porch. "Today was….interesting" Kairi said smiling.

"I had fun" he said smiling back. "Hey Sora….."she said. "What's up?" he asked. Kairi didn't say a word, she leaned towards his face and kissed his cheek. Kairi blushed and Sora stood there in shock. "That was for handling well after I fell on you twice" she said. "No problem" he said with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging out a little. "Sora? Is everything alright?" she asked. He shook his head to get out of it. "Y-yeah just thinking" he said. Kairi couldn't help but smile, she was in love with him but right before she was going to say something Sora started talking. "Kairi I…"he said. " Hm?" she said. "I like you….a lot and I've felt this way for a long time" he said. Kairi was shocked. "You took the words out of my mouth" she said. "You feel the same way?" he asked a little excited. Kairi nodded smiling. "Well then glad we finally confessed to that" he said scratching his head.

They both just naturally leaned close together and kissed. "Good night Sora" she said opening her door. "Night Kairi" he said. Kairi entered and closed the door she leaned and slid down the door holding her hands up to her chest. Sora walked away with his hands behind his head smiling.

(well that was my first KH story…..ehhh I hope it was good? so like….review? :D)


End file.
